Drama Camp!
by imarriedapineapple
Summary: APPS OPEN! Before the Bass and the Gophers, before the "Total", before DUNCAN, there was DRAMA CAMP! The lesser-known mother to Total Drama Island, the one that started it all in 1994. Please read ALL info inside! Submit your OCs before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey, Total Drama fans! Do you want to audition for a wacky story with lots o' love, crazy drama, and tons of zany adventures?  
>I feel like a tool. But the reason I was talking like that is because THIS show is from the wonderful world of the 90s!<br>Ah, the 90s... The time of the original hot-pants, fanny packs, and when Tom Cruise was actually popular. You'll see some familiar faces, and a few OC's of my own! Don't worry, none of my OC's are gonna win. I'm not a *complete* jerk.  
>But so far, I only have 7 people in mind, and that's certainly not enough for a TV show! That's where you come in. Since I'm not original enough to make up my own OC's like a certain someone*coughTheKoboldNecromacarcough*, I'm using yours! Keep in mind, I'm also looking for a host, for Chris and Blaineley have... Erm... Other business to attend to...<br>Remember, the characters MUST be from 1994, so no "OMG NEKOMISA FIREHEART LUVS JUSTIN BIEBER AND LADY GAGA N SHES ON TEH JERSEY SHORE LOLOMGWTFBBQ".  
>Now that I think about it, I wouldn't accept that anyway...<br>Also, no ridiculous names like the one mentioned above, and please use correct grammar. Thank you :)

Here's the blank app:

-BASICS-

Name (include nickname):

Gender:

Age (16-19):

Stereotype:

Ethnicity:

-LOOKS-

Skin color:

Hairstyle (detailed):

Hair color (detailed):

Eye shape/color:

Body structure:

Face shape

Beauty marks/Freckles:

Tattoos/Piercings/Facial hair (detailed):

Normal clothes (detailed):

Swimsuit (detailed):

Pajamas (detailed):

Formal (detailed):

Accessories (please specify which goes with what outfit):

Makeup (optional):

-PERSONALITY-

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Weaknesses:

Hobbies:

Habits:

Who would they be friends with?:

Who would they be enemies with?:

Who would they have a crush on?:

Do you want them to be paired up?:

Sexuality:

What do they want to be when they get older?:

-BACKGROUND-

History:

Family:

-FUN STUFF-

Favorite...

Band? (90s or earlier please):

Song? (90s or earlier please!):

Movie? (90s or earlier please!):

TV Show? (90s or earlier PLEASE!):

Color? (90S OR EARLIER PLEA—oh wait...):

Food?:

Word?:

Least Favorite...

Band?:

Song?:

Movie?:

TV Show?:

Color?:

Food?:

Word?:

-OTHER-

Extra Info:

Audition Tape (NOT optional):

Challenge Ideas:

Aaaand here's a sample!

-BASICS-

Name (include nickname): Katerina 'Kat' Ramirez

Gender: Female

Age (16-19): 17

Stereotype: The Ghetto Street-Dancer

Ethnicity: Latina

-LOOKS-

Skin color: Very tan

Hairstyle (detailed): Very wavy down to her upper back, with a center part and a few curls framing her face.

Hair color (detailed): Chocolate brown with natural highlights and lowlights.

Eye shape/color: Dark brown (almost black) and almond shaped.

Body structure: Curvy figure and a little muscular. She stands at about 5'6" and is 130lbs.

Face shape: High cheekbones and a clef chin.

Beauty marks/Freckles: A beauty mark under her right eye.

Tattoos/Piercings/Facial hair (detailed): None

Normal clothes (detailed): A low cut white tank top that cuts off a little above her belly button, grey sweatpants with an orange waistband that flares out at the ankles, and white and orange sneakers.

Swimsuit (detailed): A white bandeau top and grey boardshorts. She wears her hair in a high ponytail.

Pajamas (detailed): An oversized black T-Shirt with 'DANCE' in white print and grey booty shorts.

Formal (detailed): A teal strapless dress that ends a little above her knees, with ruching at the bust and a very small slit on the right side. She wears a  
>transparent teal arm draping and silver strappy heals. Her hair is in a loose but sophisticated bun.<p>

Accessories (please specify which goes with what outfit): Normal: An orange wristband and a blue backwards cap.

Swimsuit: None

Pajamas: None

Formal: Silver hoop earrings, a silver bracelet, and a silver jeweled barrette holding the right side of her bangs back.

Makeup (optional): None except in formal, where she wears red lip gloss, light blue eyeshadow, eyeliner, and light blush.

-PERSONALITY-

Personality: Kat will not take your crap! She's a headstrong, over-confident tomboy with a love for breakdancing. She's very determined and will do whatever it takes to win! She's loud, proud, and loves to take charge. She's very nice and loves to make friends, but at times  
>can be a little pushy and a teensy bit bossy. She's a natural born leader, and most are okay with that, for she makes very good plans and is very intellectual. Growing up in the ghetto, she's learned to be very tough, strong and protective. She'll always be there to protect her friends, and is very outgoing.<p>

Likes: Dancing, leading, making friends, boys, sports, music, parties, arguing.

Dislikes: Being bossed around, makeup, jeans, stupid people (mean but true), unathletic prisses.

Talents: Dancing, leading, arguing.

Weaknesses: Her temper, modeling/high heels, listening to other's ideas.

Hobbies: Dancing, sports, a little acting.

Habits: Twirling her hair when nervous, biting her nails when anxious, blushing while mad or embarrassed.

Who would they be friends with?: Tough guys, bad boys, other tomboys.

Who would they be enemies with?: Queen bees, dumb blondes, other leader/bossy people.

Who would they have a crush on?: A sporty guy, most likely tall, tough, and a little awkward is always cute.

Do you want them to be paired up?: Yes

Sexuality: Straight

What do they want to be when they get older?: A professional dancer or the prime minister of Canada. Yeah, that'd be sweet.

-BACKGROUND-

History: Kat grew up in the heart of the stereotypical ghetto. Bad kids, sex offenders, non-stop sounds of gunshots and police sirens. She'd get new neighbors almost every week, because the ones from last week got arrested. She grew up with a huge family, and she had to take care of them all, being she was the oldest, her dad was either in jail or with another woman, and her mom was working 4 jobs. Her family was incredibly poor and not close in the slightest. Her parents hated each other, her siblings hated her, and everyone hated her dad. Kat knows she's destined for greater and better things, but she just has to get out of here.

Family: Maria- Mother  
>Fernando- Father<br>Anita- Sister (14)  
>Nina- Sister (12)<br>Estaban- Brother (10)  
>Bernardo- Brother (10)<br>Alicia- Sister (7)  
>Eduardo- Brother (5)<br>Rita- Sister (2)  
>Pepe- Brother (7 months)<p>

-FUN STUFF-

Favorite...

Band? (90s or earlier please): 2Pac

Song? (90s or earlier please!): Whoop! (There It Is)

Movie? (90s or earlier please!): Forrest Gump

TV Show? (90s or earlier PLEASE!): The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air

Color? (90S OR EARLIER PLEA—oh wait...): Blue and orange

Food?: Cheeseburgers

Word?: "Yo!"

Least Favorite...

Band?: Celine Dion

Song?: When A Man Loves A Woman

Movie?: Troll 2

TV Show?: 90210

Color?: Pink

Food?: Snails

-OTHER-

Extra Info: LOL I'M NOT DOING THIS.

Audition Tape (NOT optional): LOL I'M NOT DOING THIS.

Challenge Ideas: LOL I'M NOT DOING THIS.

You guys have to though.  
>Trolololol.<br>That took forever. Ugh.

And if you are an artist on DeviantArt and have a picture of them, feel free to post the URL in your review! I know how to copy and paste! ;)  
>(This last thing is totally optional by the way.)<br>And since I am a bit of an artist myself (winkwink), I just might draw a picture of the whole cast and post a link to it in the artist comments of the first chapter.  
>Since I have nothing better to do with my time.<br>I kid.  
>Not.<br>Alright, get dem apps in! I'm accepting 16 contestants and 1 (maybe 2) hosts! If you're sending in a host, please put, "HOST" on the top of your app! I'm accepting apps until... How 'bout October 12th? Don't send anything in after that! 'Cause I'll have a cast list and it's all  
>perfect, then some kid'll send in an app, and it'll be awesome, and I'll be all like "shit!"<br>So don't do it.  
>I'm watching you.<br>See you when I post the cast list on the 13th! :D  
>And make sure your character's from 1994!<br>Am I annoying you yet?  
>Good.<p>

Alright, peace~

-Lilly


	2. Partial Cast List!

Hey hey hey, I'm back with a partial cast list!

NOTE: IF YOUR OC IS NOT ON HERE, IT DOESN'T MEAN THEY'RE PERMANENTLY CUT, GONE, SO LONG, GOOD NIGHT. I JUST HAVEN'T DECIDED. THEY STILL HAVE A CHANCE. IT'S OK. DON'T CRY.

Alright, caps lock over. Here's who we have so far!

(For the record, I may move the number up to 20.)

GIRLS:

1) Natalia Melissa Henderson – The Tall Basketball Player

2) Santana 'Tana' De Le Vega – The Samba/Bossa Nova Musician

3) Alexandra "Alex" Taylor Ramirez – The Rude/Touch Chick

4) Sophia Johanna "S.J." Simpson – The Fun-Loving Blonde

5) Marianne "Mary" Stacy – Insecure Detective Girl

6)

7)

8)

9)

10)

BOYS:

1) Zakk Blythe – Metal Rocker/Wise-a**

2) Luke Vincent – Ambiguous Daredevil

3) Frederick "Fred" DelPapa – Loner/Shy guy

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)

9)

10)

Hmm, yes. As you can see, we still need more people! So send in those apps guys!

1994 PLEASE THANKS.

Peace :3

~Lilly


End file.
